Nowadays, conventional resources are increasingly in short supply and energy prices are continuously rising, so that operators have to decrease their operating expenditure by energy saving and emission reduction of communication devices. The existing energy saving method for a base station is mainly to use the following operation mode: A base station triggers cell turn-off according to its energy saving algorithm, and a neighboring base station triggers cell turn-on through an X2 interface. An energy saving status change notification is transmitted on the X2 interface.
However, the conventional energy saving operation mode lacks driving by a unified energy saving policy. Therefore, the energy saving algorithm inside the base station may become an isolated island of operation execution, necessary execution environments (or contexts) and algorithm input are lack, and energy saving management requirements in different network deployment scenarios may not be satisfied.